


The Blues, Sherlock Style

by IantoLives



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate endind for The Final Problem, Everyone is a bit dark., Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kingsman The Golden Circle reference, Past Violence, Possible Character Death, Sherlock is a good actor, Tags Are Hard, a bit dark, not The Final Problem compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantoLives/pseuds/IantoLives
Summary: Sherlock, nobody had time to coddle you! That Poppy Adams woman had the world in chaos!





	The Blues, Sherlock Style

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B crossover with Kingsman The Golden Circle.

Sherlock reached out for the glass wall at the same time Eurus did. Their fingers intertwined and Sherlock experienced a memory cascade.

John regained consciousness. Mycroft was with him. Eurus' face appeared on the monitor.

"What the hell? Where's Sherlock?"

"Hello big brother!" Sherlock appeared next to Eurus on the monitor. Mycroft turned deathly pale.

"Mycroft, you framed me all those years ago. You couldn't stand that I was smarter than you were. You were jealous."

"You lied to me my whole life Mycroft! You stole my sister!"

Mycroft sank down to the floor, dazed.

"Doctor Watson! You've beaten my brother for the last time."

Security footage from the hospital morgue played on another screen, in sickening slow motion.

"Did either of you check my medical charts?"

"Sherlock, nobody had time to coddle you! That Poppy Adams woman had the world in chaos! Besides, you did it to yourself, brother mine. All those drugs! You didn't even leave a list this time."

"You were out of control!" John yelled. "As for your chart! I saved your life from Culverton Smith! Then I had to get Rosie. I found Mrs Hudson catatonic. All those herbal soothers.

"I didn't make a list because I was clean!"

Sherlock nodded at his sister.

"You overlooked the obvious!"

**_" HE_ ** **_DIDNT TURN BLUE!!!"_ **

**_"Give me two bullets."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> We only have Mycroft's word for what happened in their childhood. I see him as an unreliable narrator.  
> Sherlock and Molly, as godparents, get custody of Rosie.


End file.
